


Unspoken – Ungesagtes

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x21, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Ein Großteil der Kommunikation findet nonverbal statt; in der Liebe ist es genauso.Kurt bereitet sich auf einen Besuch in Lima vor.





	Unspoken – Ungesagtes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587065) by [trufflemores_Glee_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic). 



> Kurts Sichtweise kam in Staffel 4 leider viel zu kurz. Deshalb hier noch einmal ein kleiner Einblick in Kurts Kopf, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Lima macht. Dank für die Unterstützung geht an meine Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) <3 <3

 

 

'Rastlos' ist nicht das richtige Wort. Und auch nicht 'obsessiv', trotz Rachels ständigem Hinweis auf das Gegenteil.

Er findet, dass 'spastisch' der Sache ein wenig näher kommt, wild hin und her schwingend zwischen _'Oh mein Gott, ich muss noch so viel machen'_ und _'ich weiß nicht, wie ich überhaupt irgendwas machen soll'_. (Während er im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa sitzt und über einer seiner anstrengenderen Semesterarbeiten brütet, überlegt er, dass das womöglich aufs Gleiche herauskommt.)

Hektisch. 'Hektisch' ist ein gutes Wort, weil alles in seinem kleinen Einflussbereich in letzter Zeit nicht nur die Geschwindigkeit verdoppelt zu haben scheint, sondern gar in einer unkontrollierbaren Exponentialkurve kontinuierlich ansteigt. (Und wenn er nur noch _ein Wort_ der Kritik darüber hört, dass er seine hellen Socken auf den dunkleren liegen hat, dann flippt-er-aus.

Vielleicht ist er obsessiv, wenn er versucht, alles gleichzeitig zu tun. Nein, warte.... das ist 'zwanghaft'.

'Zwanghaft' scheint ziemlich passend, als er spät abends ins Bett kriecht und seinen Kopf müde aufs Kissen fallen lässt, während er ohne hinzusehen nach Bruce greift. Bruce ist nett. Bruce redet nicht, stellt keine Fragen, nörgelt nicht rum. Bruce duscht auch nicht so lange, bis in der ganzen Straße kein Tropfen heißes Wasser mehr übrig ist und er hat ihm noch nie ein dreistimmiges Ständchen gesungen.

Nein, nein. Bruce ist nett.

Aber Bruce ist nicht warm und er räkelt sich morgens nicht langsam oder ein bisschen mürrisch. Er hat keinen schläfrigen Blick, keine strubbeligen Haare, ist nicht anhänglich, hat keine leicht geöffneten Lippen und schnauft verschlafen – _mmh, komm schon, es ist noch viel zu früh dafür, ich will noch nicht aufstehen – nein, und du auch nicht, komm schon – ja, komm zurück, danke –_

Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass er bis zur Wochenmitte das Stadium 'manisch' erreicht hat. Er flippt ohne besonderen Grund aus, weigert sich zu essen, bis er sich nachmittags um vier bei Vogue.com vor lauter Stress fast übergeben muss, so bleich und käsig, dass Isabelle ihn (auf zittrigen Beinen stolpernd) in ihr Büro zieht und fragt – nicht weniger als drei Mal – ob er einen Arzt braucht, ob alles okay ist, ob er sich hinlegen will.

Er entscheidet sich für Letzteres und schläft vier Stunden lang.

Santana kommt vorbei und bringt ihn nachhause, weil sie eine gute Freundin ist und er ist gewillt, es ihr zurückzuzahlen. Wenn Freundschaften käuflich sind, dann gibt Santana zumindest exakt, was sie auch im Gegenzug erwartet, und das ist mehr als die meisten Menschen von sich behaupten können.

Am Donnerstag hat er sich wieder soweit im Griff, dass ihn das Wort 'entschlossen' gut beschreibt. Er schafft es, seine Zwischenprüfungen hinter sich zu bringen (und, Gott sei Dank), ohne bei einer ohnmächtig zu werden und er schafft es sogar, zwanzig Minuten lang Rachels Wortschwall zuzuhören, darüber, wie ihr Tag war, bevor sie auf Finn zu sprechen kommt und er sich ausklinkt.

(Außerdem ist Finn _zuhause_ , in dem Zuhause, das sie hinter sich gelassen haben; Eltern und Familie und Freunde und feste Partner und – )

Kurt will jetzt nicht über feste Partner nachdenken.

Aber es fällt ihm schwer, obwohl er die meiste Zeit, wenn er nicht gerade schläft, unweigerlich mit den Gedanken bei seinem Dad ist und sich Sorgen macht. Fast zwei Jahre lang war seine Beziehung mit Blaine..... sie war alles. Sie war das, auf was er sich einmal die Woche freute, zunächst jedenfalls; wenn sie Glück hatten sogar zweimal (aber der Unterricht an der Dalton kannte keine Gnade und Kurt musste sich erst daran gewöhnen und obwohl sie alles versuchten, konnten sie ihre Zeitpläne nie wirklich perfekt aufeinander abstimmen). Aber dann hatten sie es endlich geschafft und es war, als würden sie sich nie wieder trennen. Sie verbrachten jede mögliche Minute miteinander, zunächst vor allem während der Kaffeepausen (zusammen Kaffee zu trinken, war ihr übliches Vorgehen, ihr zuverlässiger Rückzugsort, eine einfache Möglichkeit, sich zu treffen und die Gegenwart des anderen zu genießen), aber nach und nach kamen auch andere gemeinsame Aktivitäten dazu.

Der Glee Club war seltsamerweise nie eine dieser Aktivitäten. Sobald Blaine die schweren hölzernen Türen des Warbler-Probenraums durchschritt, verfiel er sofort in den Leadsänger-Modus und widmete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Auftritt, ihren Songs, ihrem Zusammenhalt als Gruppe. Es war charmant aber auch frustrierend, das zu beobachten, und solange Kurt noch im Stillen für ihn geschwärmt hatte, hatte er sich oft vorgestellt, ihn an den Schultern zu packen, zu schütteln und ihn dazu zu bewegen, ihm endlich einmal zuzuhören, denn es ging um so viel mehr als einfach nur darum, die Besten zu sein.

Es ging ebenso um die Sonderlinge und Außenseiter. Darum, die Choreographie zu vergessen und beim Text zu patzen oder gar erst fünf Minuten vorm Auftritt aufzutauchen. Es ging darum, Freundschaften zu schließen und Erinnerungen zu schaffen, darum, diesen letzten Rest Ächtung abzulegen, der permanent über denen schwebte, die ein Ventil für ihre Kreativität suchten, es ging darum, Teil von etwas Besonderem zu sein.

(Und jetzt hört er sich an wie Rachel, denkt er, als er vor dem Spiegel die Nase rümpft, bevor er eine weitere allzu dunkle Krawatte aussortiert.)

Aber all das war für die Warbler unvorstellbar und dort war auch eine gewisse Sicherheit in der Verlässlichkeit der Gruppe. Mehr als einmal hatte Kurt sich gewünscht, dass dieselben zuverlässigen Instinkte auch seinen Kameraden an der McKinley anerzogen worden wären. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ein Streit sich über Wochen hinzog und die Gesamtheit des Glee Club mit hineinzog, bevor er abflaute. Solche Sachen passierten bei den Warblern nicht und während Kurt wusste, dass Blaine das gefiel, so war es doch der Grund, warum _er_ sich dort nicht zuhause fühlte.

Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet, an die McKinley zurückzukehren – und später auch Blaine an der McKinley zu verpflichten. Die McKinley war voller Überraschungen. Er hatte nicht Finns anfängliche Anfeindungen erwartet, oder Blaines explosive Antwort auf Sams Kommentar darüber, 'sich sexy zu verkaufen'.

(Er hatte es auch nicht erwähnt; hatte, als sie an diesem Abend in seinem Zimmer gesessen hatten, bewusst nichts gesagt. Er hatte sich an seinem Frisiertisch eingecremt, völlig konzentriert auf die schweigsame Gestalt hinter ihm, bis Blaine endlich leise "es tut mir leid" gesagt hatte. Kurt hatte nicht gefragt, warum es ihm leid tat, oder für wen es ihm leid tat, aber er hatte genickt und gespürt, wie ein Teil von Blaines Anspannung nachgelassen hatte, wie die Erwartung einer Bestrafung verschwand.)

Aber dennoch war es sein Zuhause. Zurück an die McKinley zu kommen, hatte ihn wieder mitten in das Drama seines eigenen Glee Club versetzt – und Blaine mit ihm. Und obwohl das niemals wirklich eines der Dinge war, die sie enger zusammenschweißten, so hatten sie doch Momente milder Verzweiflung inmitten des Chaos, zurückhaltendes Lächeln und hochgezogene Augenbrauen und zaghafte Berührungen der Fingerspitzen miteinander geteilt, die von den anderen kaum wahrgenommen wurden und die doch mehr ausgedrückt hatten als all die lauten Unterhaltungen um sie herum je würden vermitteln können.

Damals war alles so viel besser, denkt Kurt wehmütig und legt sorgfältig ein weiteres Paar Socken in seinen Koffer, denn obwohl sie eingesperrt und still und unwahrscheinlich vorsichtig gewesen waren (weil sie keinen Ärger haben wollten, ganz bestimmt nicht), waren sie doch zusammen gewesen. Und das war das einzige, was zählte.

(Verstohlene Momente der Intimität, erhitzter Atem, Hände auf Wanderschaft, sanfte Berührungen und lange, zufriedene Seufzer.)

Er versucht, nicht allzu oft daran zu denken, was aus ihnen geworden ist, aber genau wie die Krebserkrankung seines Vaters, lauert es ihm immer wieder unerwartet auf und weigert sich, ignoriert zu werden.

Er kann nicht leugnen, dass sich an der Hochzeit etwas für sie verändert hat. Ob es Blaines lässige Akzeptanz seiner Abweisung war oder ein schwacher Funke Hoffnung; er hatte versucht, seine Gefühle ganz außen vor zu lassen, die körperliche Intimität, die seine Haut heiß und prickelnd hinterlassen hatte, von dem emotionalen Stress des 'Was sind wir eigentlich?' zu trennen.

Blaine schien es zu wissen, aber er hatte scheinbar auch den verzweifelten Wunsch, alles zu glauben, was einen weiteren Moment _mehr_ versprach, eine atemlose Sekunde länger, mit verschwitzten, ineinander verschlungenen Gliedmaßen und Atem, der sich vor ihnen fast zu weißem Nebel formte, mit zittrig zu einem sanften Lächeln verzogenen Lippen.

Kurt kann nicht richtig schlucken, als er sich vor dem Spiegel dreht und die leisen Geräusche der Stadt unter seinem Fenster ignoriert. Er wollte dieses Leben – diesen Traum – so lange schon, dass es sich seltsam anfühlt, es endlich erreicht zu haben. Surreal. Unerreichbar. Die ganze Schönheit und das Rampenlicht und der Ruhm liegen in greifbarer Nähe, aber er hat sich auch noch nie so isoliert und machtlos gefühlt, nicht in der Lage, auch nur irgendeinen Teil seiner Zukunft zu kontrollieren.

Und schon gar nicht die wichtigsten Teile.

Konzentriere dich auf deinen Dad, redet er sich zu, was sich als schlechter Rat erweist, weil es seinen Wirbelsturm der Emotionen erst recht zum Absturz bringt.

Er ist vorsichtig optimistisch. Er hat sich schlau gemacht (stundenlange Internetrecherche zum Thema Krebstherapie und Überlebensraten und _'wird er sterben?'_ ) und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sein Vater alles gut überstehen wird, scheint sehr hoch zu sein.

Dennoch. Er hat seine Hilfsmittel. Seine Glücksbringer, nennt er sie, kleine abergläubische Dinge, die ihn in der Dunkelheit und Stille nicht durchdrehen lassen. Socken und Fingertippen und leise, flache Atemzüge, die die Illusion von Stille nicht unterbrechen, auch wenn die Dunkelheit droht, alles zu zerstören.

Es ist nur ein einziges schlechtes Testergebnis notwendig, eine einzige negative Antwort, um alles wofür sie gekämpft haben zu ruinieren. Er hat einen Herzanfall überstanden (ausgelöst durch eine Arrhythmie und Kurt bekommt immer noch einen Würgereiz bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Dad an jenem Tag in der Werkstatt tatsächlich hätte sterben können); er kann den Krebs überstehen.

Er muss.

Er muss.

Das Handy in seiner Hosentasche vibriert und ihm bleibt vor Schreck beinahe das Herz stehen. Hektisch versucht er, es herauszuziehen und starrt für einen Moment verblüfft auf den Namen, bevor er rangeht.

"Hallo?"

"Hey." Blaine ist atemlos, was ungewöhnlich ist, besonders um diese Uhrzeit (Kurt ruft entschlossen seine schmutzigen Gedanken zur Ordnung – nein, nicht jetzt) bevor er sagt: "Ich wollte nur.... ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du immer noch kommst. Morgen. Dass du immer noch nach Lima kommst."

"Natürlich komme ich", sagt Kurt und er ist ein wenig genervt, weil er vier Stunden lang genau dasselbe nicht weniger als drei Dutzend Menschen gegenüber immer und immer wieder wiederholt hat, Lehrern, Arbeitskollegen und Freunden gleichermaßen. "Warum sollte ich nicht?"

"Ich....." Blaine schluckt, dann fragt er schnell. "Ist zwischen uns alles in Ordnung?" und plötzlich könnte die Stille im Zimmer nicht lauter sein, der Autolärm von draußen noch aufdringlicher als vorher.

Kurt versucht, etwas zu sagen und realisiert etwas zu spät, dass er nicht einmal Adam gesagt hat, dass er auf dem Weg zurück nach Lima ist, und angenommen hatte, das wäre alles ein Teil dieser 'Friends with Benefits'-Sache, dieses 'nicht-an-Bedingungen-geknüpft-, wir-sind-nur-Freunde-Pakets.

"Es..... es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht anrufen sollen, es ist schon spät", sagt Blaine nach einer unermesslich langen Zeit, aber Kurt sagt nur: "Ich bin froh, dass du angerufen hast", und Blaine verstummt mitten in seinem Redeschwall.

"Ich bin froh, dass du mich angerufen hast, Blaine", wiederholt er.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung hört er Blaine leise schlucken. "Ich will nicht..... will es dir nicht schwerer machen als es sowieso schon ist", sagt er leise und nachdrücklich. "Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, was du gerade durchmachst."

Kurt legt ein weiteres Paar Socken in seinen Koffer und setzt sich fast schon behutsam auf die Bettkante. "Sieh mal, wir sind nicht.... dieselben Menschen, die wir noch vor einem Jahr waren. Vor sechs Monaten. Wir haben uns beide verändert und sind erwachsener geworden und..... wir haben uns verändert. Du hast dich verändert und ich habe mich verändert und alles ist anders geworden. Aber du bist immer noch mein bester Freund, okay?"

Es erneut zu sagen – nach so langer Zeit – löst etwas in seiner Brust und die leisen Atemzüge am anderen Ende der Leitung sind gleichermaßen beruhigend. Für einen Moment denkt er, dass es das war, dass das tatsächlich alles ist, was Blaine hören muss, bevor der leise sagt: "Ich will mehr sein als nur dein Freund, Kurt."

Kurt denkt an die Hochzeit zurück, wie er Blaine auf den Rücksitz eines Wagens gezogen hat und wie er gedacht hat, es wäre leicht, einfach ..... so zu tun als ob. Herumzuknutschen und sich zu küssen und so zu tun, als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen, als hätte Blaine – nur vielleicht – niemals mit einem anderen geschlafen, niemals einem anderen diesen Teil von sich geschenkt, den niemand sonst haben durfte, weil er doch nur Kurt gehören sollte – und ihm wird klar, wie vollkommen naiv er gewesen ist.

Denn es immer noch bitter und frisch und schmerzhaft, es liegt ihm immer noch schwer im Magen und schnürt ihm die Brust ein, treibt ihm Tränen in die Augen und raubt ihm den Atem. Es löst in ihm den Wunsch aus zu schreien, weil es so unfair ist, weil Blaine sie zerbrochen hat, er hat sie zerbrochen und sie können nie mehr wieder dieselben sein, niemals –

Aber dennoch klammert er sich an die Bruchstücke. Er hält immer noch die verstreuten Überbleibsel seines Herzens fest und versucht, die fehlenden Teile zu ignorieren, das klaffende Loch, wo Blaine immer gewesen ist. Mit einem wachsenden Kloß im Hals, versucht er sich vorzustellen, wie er Blaine langsam aus seinem Leben verschwinden lässt; wie er nur noch zweitrangig ist gegenüber seinen engeren Freunden; später gegenüber einem Freund, der mehr ist; einem besten Freund; einem Partner; einem Geliebten. Bei dem Gedanken dreht sich ihm der Magen um, er fühlt sich leer an, ohne Wut oder Abscheu, da ist nur ein sanfter leerer Schmerz.

"Ich wünsche mir wirklich, du wärst jetzt hier", sagt Kurt mit leiser Stimme und er weiß, dass dieser Satz zwei Bedeutungen hat – hundert Bedeutungen gar – aber er geht auf keine davon näher ein; er weiß, dass Blaine es weiß. "Ich wünsche mir wirklich sehr, dass du jetzt hier wärst, Blaine, denn dann wüsste ich, was ich dir sagen soll außer, dass ich glaube, dass wir mehr Zeit brauchen. Um die Dinge zu klären."

"Natürlich", sagt Blaine sofort und er hat schon zum vierten Mal 'Das ist okay' gesagt, als Kurt ihn unterbricht mit einem einfachen "Blaine?"

Die Art und Weise wie sein Atem stockt, erfüllt Kurt ein wenig mit Zufriedenheit. Er kann nicht wirklich erklären, wieso, aber es ist so, und als Blaine sagt: "Ja?", klingt seine Stimme ein wenig tiefer als vorher, schmerzlich, verwundbar, bereit zu akzeptieren, was immer Kurt auch zu sagen hat.

Er ist bereit es zu akzeptieren, denkt Kurt und der Gedanke, dass Blaine sich damit begnügt, nur ein Freund und bald-nur-noch-der-Schatten-eines-Geliebten zu sein, verblüfft ihn und macht ihn gleichzeitig traurig. Denn sie würden beide ihren Weg gehen – letztendlich würden sie das tun, so sind sie nun mal – aber das ist es nicht, was er gerade jetzt fühlt. Er hatte noch nie weniger das Bedürfnis, sich von jemandem zu entfernen, obwohl er weiß, dass –

Was sind wir?

"Ich kann dir nicht..... genau sagen, wie ich für uns empfinde, weil ich es nicht weiß", sagt er schließlich. "Aber jetzt in diesem Moment ist meine Antwort..... ja. Ja, ich will mehr sein als nur ein Freund." Das Geständnis fällt ihm schwer, obwohl er weiß, dass es der Wahrheit entspricht, und als er fortfährt mit, "Aber jetzt im Augenblick muss ich mich auf meinen Dad konzentrieren, okay?", ist es eine Erleichterung, als Blaine sich beeilt, ihm zu versichern, dass es okay ist, dass das absolut in Ordnung ist.

"Wäre es zu viel verlangt, dich zu zu bitten, dass wir uns am Flughafen treffen können?", fragt Blaine mit belegter Stimme. "Ich, ähm. Ich würde dich liebend gern wiedersehen. Vor all den anderen."

Alle anderen schließt seinen Dad mit ein, das weiß Kurt, weil er an dem Tag nämlich einen weiteren Untersuchungstermin haben wird und obwohl er darauf bestanden hatte, ihn abzusagen, um Kurt abzuholen und auch Carole damit einverstanden gewesen wäre, alleine zu kommen, um Kurt abzuholen, war Kurt hartnäckig geblieben und hatte ihnen untersagt, den Termin zu verschieben. Sie mussten Gewissheit haben. Bald. Jetzt, denkt er und Verzweiflung, Panik und Sorge schleichen sich wieder in seine Gedanken.

"Das ist...... das ist wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu viel, stimmt's?", sagt Blaine und Kurt braucht einen Augenblick, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich immer noch unterhalten.

"Nein", sagt er. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich würde..... ich fände es schön. Wenn du da wärst. Das wäre schön." Dann versucht er lässig hinterherzuschieben: "Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass ein Taxi in Lima billiger wäre, als die hier in New York."

"Du wärst überrascht", warnt ihn Blaine und Kurt fragt sich, ob er an diesem kalten Oktoberabend vor so langer Zeit wohl selbst mit einem Taxi zum Flughafen gefahren ist; mit verkrampften Händen, gesenktem Kopf und der schweren Last des Wissens auf seinem Herzen, mit der Überzeugung, dass es das Ende ihrer Beziehung bedeuten würde, ein für alle Mal.

Ist es aber nicht, entscheidet er, legt ein letztes Paar Socken in seinen Koffer und antwortet: "Ich nehme mal an, dann bin ich froh, dass ich mir darum keine Sorgen machen muss."

Blaine nickt. Kurt kann es nicht sehen, aber er weiß es.

"Ich sollte..... ich sollte dich jetzt schlafen gehen lassen", sagt Blaine und klingt ein wenig verlegen, als er feststellt: "Es ist spät."

"Ja", erwidert Kurt und es graust ihn plötzlich bei der Vorstellung von Testergebnissen und frühen Flügen und schlaflosen Stunden mit einem ausgestopften Kissen. "Wir sehen uns bald. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", antwortet Blaine und dann ist da ein kurzer Augenblick, als keiner von ihnen weiß, was er tun soll, bevor Kurt auflegt und dann sind da nur noch die Hintergrundgeräusche des Stadtlärms um ihn herum.

Und in dem Augenblick, in dem ihm klar werden wird, dass sein Vater leben oder sterben könnte, in Abhängigkeit von seiner nächsten Prognose, dass er entweder außer Gefahr sein oder aber am Beginn eines langen Kampfes gegen den Krebs stehen könnte, wird er vielleicht wieder in diesen Panik-Modus verfallen. Er wird sich selbst vergessen, Menschen anfauchen, die es nicht verdient haben und Dinge sagen, die er niemals sagen wollte.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn Blaine ihn so anschaut – von dem Augenblick an, als er ihn am Terminal sieht; eine schnelle Umarmung, gefolgt von einer verspäteten Begrüßung – kann er nicht mehr vergessen, was sie gesagt haben. Was sie sind.

Wir haben uns verändert.

Aber wir wollen – brauchen – einander immer noch genau so sehr wie früher.

Es ist tröstlich und selbst als er sich von ihm löst und die Sorgen wieder von ihm Besitz ergreifen, kann er nicht anders, als sich ein wenig zu entspannen, als Blaine seine Hand nimmt und ihn aus dem Flughafengebäude führt.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Danke im Voraus für Kommentare und Kudos. <3 <3


End file.
